This invention relates to a carrier or holder for screwdrivers and similar tools.
Construction workers, mechanics and other tradesmen often utilize screwdrivers of the type having a handle with a projecting blade. Screwdrivers come in various types and sizes. The length of the blade, the size of the handle, the size of the blade, the offset of the blade and the head or point of the blade are variable features of screwdrivers required or available depending upon the fastener or other item which the screwdriver is designed to engage. In order to organize a collection of screwdrivers, various holders, cases or carriers have been made available. Typically, such cases or carriers are formed of blow molded plastic and provide variously sized troughs or pockets for receipt of each screwdriver tool.
While many such holders are available for use by mechanics and others, there has, nonetheless, remained a desire and need for an improved carrier of the type which will securely retain each screwdriver from a set in an organized fashion, permit carriage of a screwdriver or set of screwdrivers easily, and further provide secure storage of multiple tools. These desires, among others, inspired the development of the present invention.